


Seeing Gold

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Chulu soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hopefully a series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chulu soulmate AU where everyone sees in black and white until they meet their soulmate and get colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Gold

Hikaru Sulu entered the turbolift, heading for the bridge of the USS Enterprise for his first shift as helmsman. He wondered why starships were designed solely by people who had already met their soulmate or who didn't have one at all and were born seeing in full color. What's the point of having a red alert if it looks grey to him and most of the other crewmembers?  
And teachers who kept talking about what color the buttons on the helm are. It had taken him months to finally figure out where on earth the "blue on-screen" button was, what shade of grey is blue? He had more luck thinking of the buttons as a grid. The "on-screen" button was two down and four from the left.  
Hikaru was glad he had figured that out long ago, he knew the first few months of the mission would be full of schedule changes, working every shift, and with every possible navigator, until the captain figured out a permanent schedule. He didn't want to try to lean his way around the helm while being constantly shuffled.  
He heard someone else get onto the turbolift with him, but was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't pay them much attention. At least until they arrived on the bridge and both headed for the helm. This must be his navigator. They turned to look at each other and the moment they made eye contact, the black and white world filled in with full color.  
Later, there would be time for them the explore the ship together, marveling at all the colors they had been unable to see before. Later, they would spend time getting to know each other and learning to be Pavel and Hikaru, together. Later would come the discussions about what being soulmates meant for them, and plans for building a life together.  
But now, the first thing Hikaru saw, was the bright color of their matching gold shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be as unspecific as possible so that you can imagine it taking place in any universe you like, I may have made it too close to TOS however.


End file.
